Deauti Original
by Sympathetic Wishes
Summary: "My price, for saving Naruto, is you, Sakura."
1. Deauti Original Chapter 1

**For those that liked the original Deauti I have reposted it back up and will figure something out in regards to completing it. PLEASE NEVER SAVE MY STORIES FOR YOURSELF. I FEEL VERY UNCOMFORTABLE OF ANYONE DOING THAT.**

* * *

 **Beginning starts lighthearted but this fic will get dark. Be warned.**

Full Summary:

 **When Sasuke is still hunting Itachi, a wounded Sakura stumbles into Team Hebe's hideout, begging for his help. The Uchiha agrees, but for a steep price: for her to stay with him.**

* * *

It was raining that day outside the hideout.

Suigetsu and Jugo were sitting in the corner, respectively helping each other bandage nasty cuts on their arms and legs; Karin was keeping a lookout while unsubtly shifting her gaze back and forth to Sasuke's central form.

The leader of Team Hebe sat cross legged in the middle of the multi-tiered stone house, once a factory that Orochimaru had used to keep his test subjects but now the place that Sasuke had taken for his hideout. Sasuke sat on the second floor with Karin while the rest of his teammates were downstairs.

His eyes were closed and focused while his concentrated. Sasuke was utilizing his chakra right now within himself: ruminating it to let it recover from the core injuries he'd sustained not two days ago in a battle with Konohagakure.

They had won but it had caused a significant drain on his chakra supply.

Orochimaru had taught him this method to help himself recover. He had to do this every day for an hour; in a couple of days, he would be back at full strength.

Today's hour quota had only a few minutes left before completing, which was why Sasuke was intent on having no distractions-

-when a loud 'boom' occurred at the front door.

Without opening his eyes, Sasuke seethed furiously to Karin: "Go check out who it is; get rid of them."

Begrudgingly, Karin obeyed, stomping downstairs through the wooden staircase. She shot a bored look towards Jugo and Suigetsu's injured forms before reaching for the door handle. As soon as she turned the wooden knob, the door fell open and a familiar pink haired kunoichi collapsed through the entrance. Her body falling to completely encapsulate Karin's bewildered form.

"Get this bitch off me!" Karin shouted to her comrades who had already risen and were coming up to pick up the bloodied and semi-conscious form of Sakura Haruno. When they got her onto two feet they realized how damaged the kunouchi was: dried blood had caused the outmost portion of her clothes (which were half severed from obvious battle) to shine gruesomely in the morning's sun, while the freshest lacerations on her were all on her face or the upper half of her body, causing sweat and blood to drip down onto the dirt floor.

"Sa-Sasuke-…Sasuke…I need-" Sakura was forced to stop as a violent stream of bloody coughs erupted from her chest cavity. When she was done, though blood still dripped morbidly from her lips, she still continued: "I…need…to talk…to him."

Karin looked up to gauge her fellow teammate's thoughts. Suigetsu looked perplexed and Jugo a façade of apathy. Damn, was she always to be the deciding force.

Before any of them could call their leader however, the very man stepped down from the upstairs stairwell. His attention having been prompted by the abrupt entrance.

His eyes widened infinitesimally before returning to normal, hiding his shock as they took in the sight of Sakura's bloodied form.

It had taken an hour, maybe two, for Karin to replenish the blood loss. Making cells multiply wasn't exactly an easy task. Then there were the infections; it seemed like Sakura had had to trek through mud and filth to make her way here because nearly all her lacerations had some degree of bacterial infection.

But Karin was no novice when it came to healing someone. Sasuke, Jugo and Suigetsu had all come back from the battlefield with worse injuries than this (though, not _that_ much worse), and she had still managed to bring them back to perfect health. When Karin was done, even the injuries on Sakura's face were gone.

Of course the jealous part of her had not wanted to heal Sakura, especially after Sasuke had ordered it, but with the sadistic Uchiha standing over her, watching the healing process the entire time…there wasn't much Karin could do about it.

There wasn't really any good place to put Sakura considering most rooms were either filled with torture devices or corpses (or both), so Sasuke had the girl relocated to his own room.

It was a simple statement of his that he didn't have any other motive for but still erupted a small grin from Suigetsu and a deep seeded glare from Karin that Sasuke didn't bother addressing.

They could think whatever they wanted. He didn't care.

And so Sakura felt simple cotton covers over herself as she stirred awake; a white ceiling being the first to appear in her vision. Gingerly, she sat up, her body feeling as heavy as lead while she maneuvered herself to lean against the headboard of the bed.

"Hello Sakura," she recognized the voice immediately. Turning her head to the right, she took in Sasuke's form as he leaned against a corner with his arms crossed in front of him.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Sasuke, you-"

"What do you want with me, Sakura?" he interrupted while locking gazes with her. "You said you wanted to speak with me."

Sakura swallowed nervously. "Um…"

Moving the covers off herself, Sakura stood up from the bed and took a step towards him. "I need you to bring back Naruto's soul."

Sakura took steps closer to him. "I need you to use the Soul Relocation Jutsu Kakashi taught you and Naruto when we were younger."

The Uchiha quirked his eyebrows, the corner of his lips rising in humor and…condescension. "You were our teammate too, if I remember correctly. Can't you do it?"

Sakura's eyes darkened here; she was angry but restraining it. "You know Kakashi didn't teach me half the jutsu he taught you guys."

"Maybe he just didn't think you had the attention span, Sakura. Considering you were always hell bent on throwing yourself at me."

Sakura plumed a furious red here, ashamed of her behaviors as an adolescent. He had her there…but she refused to back down.

"That's all in the past now, Sasuke. I didn't come here for myself. Naruto was injured three days ago by a group of Sound-nin. They sealed his soul in the spirit world and no one knows how to bring him back."

"Can't Kakashi do it?"

Sakura bit her lip here. "He's…he disappeared about a month ago. No one knows where he is right now."

Sasuke's lips pursed here, understanding the situation now. He remained silent as his gaze fell to the ground, contemplative.

"Please Sasuke, Naruto's vessel can only stay on chakra support for so long. He has only a few days left."

Sasuke scoffed here. "What makes you think I would do this, Sakura? I _abandoned_ you guys, remember? What do I get out of this?"

Sakura pressed her lips together, uncomfortable. "Sasuke…you grew up with Naruto. He's your best friend."

The man stood up from the wall here. His frame now standing at full height to leer down at his former Team Seven partner. "Don't think you understand who I am, Sakura."

The kunoichi blinked confusedly. She took one step backwards so that there was a more comfortable distance between them before throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Fine. Whatever, you hate all of us. Just tell me what it is you want that'll get you to save Naruto."

Sasuke tsked, turning slightly away. "You sure have changed, Sakura."

His diversions were wearing down on her patience. Stepping closer to him again, Sakura whipped him around by his elbow so that he was once more facing her. "Just tell me what you want Sasuke!"

The man locked eyes with her then. His expression unfathomable as he stayed silent, only continuing to bore down into her green eyes with his jet black ones.

They were interrupted as the lights to their compound suddenly turned off, at the same time a loud thunderous boom had cracked in through the night's dry air outside.

Thunder without rain. A dry thunderstorm. One of the rarest weather conditions but still a possibility every now and again, especially after a real storm.

Jugo's voice sounded through the closed door to their room. "The power's out Sasuke! Suigetsu and Karin are going outside to check on the generator."

A grin spread itself slowly across Sasuke's lips as he called back: "Alright Jugo. Take your time."

Suddenly, Sakura felt Sasuke gripping both of her upper arms, pulling her in forward until their bodies were touching. Her eyes skimmed upwards, confused and looking into his for an answer. As soon as they met, Sasuke's mouth covered hers.

Sakura's eyes burst open in shock, immediately squirming away from the tight kiss but a hand came to lock against the back of her skull, keeping her pinned. His tongue delved into her mouth and ravaged it like a hungry python.

Sakura gagged into the kiss but he still wouldn't let go. Summoning her chakra to her fingers, the kunoichi punched Sasuke upside his head.

The Uchiha doubled over, collapsing onto the dark blue carpet of his room. He turned back glaring at Sakura, a dab of blood on the corner of his mouth.

Sakura was belligerent. "Wh-what the hell?!"

The man scoffed while getting back on his feet. "You wanted to know my price Sakura. Well you just got it."

The kunoichi blinked. "What?"

"My price, for saving Naruto, is you."


	2. Deauti Original Chapter 2

**Okay, you guys, while I love all my readers very very much, please realize that I am writing a fanfiction and so characters will go AU to an extent, back histories will change to an extent, some people are angry that I wrote Sasuke killed 500 children in Deauti Revised, and how it can't be a SakuSasu anymore because of that.**

 **Well, I appreciate your opinion but...it's my story? I mean, I want to write Sasuke as being a very dark character and I have my own plans for the man and how the plot will unfold, it will differ from the canon but I mean that's just what some fanfiction is. You are free to read other more loyal to the canon fanfics if you feel my stories don't fulfill your standards for fanfiction, but please don't flame or chastise me for taking any of the twists I choose to take for my stories, with all due respect. Thank you, and once again I love all my readers (those that agree or disagree with me all the same) and sincerely love that you guys take time to read my writing.**

 **Now onto Deauti Original chapter 2, I had to change _some minor_ parts of the chapter, like grammar and a few other things, just so I can make myself want to write this again. I will continue to make very small changes in the forthcoming chapters. If you guys don't like the changes then I'm sorry it's either these small things or I'm not able to write the story anymore.**

* * *

Her eyebrows crossed. "Ex-excuse me?"

She definitely hadn't heard him correctly.

The Uchiha stepped closer once again. His body language infuriatingly serious. "I want you."

Oh god.

"I-I-I-" Sakura stammered. "What…do you mean?"

She asked him, probing.

"You know exactly what I mean," he answered in just the same frustratingly calm voice.

Sakura blinked multiple times. A deep sounding fear rising inside her heart. The kiss…oh god. But some part of her still refused to believe that Sasuke would want her like that. Some combination between: "Yeah, right, get real honey" and "Dear god, I hope this psycho doesn't mean what I think he means."

Also because, she _desperately_ wanted to think that Sasuke wanted her for something else. Now that she was older and more mature about physical intimacy.

"Like another healing-nin? Sure Sasuke, I can do that," Sakura agreed with a nervous laugh.

In an instant, Sasuke was on her, his body pinning her against the door frame with her hands on either side of her head, his palms constricting around her wrists.

"Are you really that _naïve_ , Sakura?" he asked in a whisper, dangerous and low. To emphasize his point, Sasuke pressed his mouth once more against hers to keep her pressed against the door while he freed his hands.

Those same hands now moved down to untie the strings that kept her red vest together. In an instant, they came undone and Sakura felt the garment shoved off of her shoulders, falling around her feet. Sakura squirmed as hard as she could but his grip just wouldn't fall loose.

Without warning, he grasped her white undershirt by the opening, and _tore_ it open.

Now Sakura screamed; the sound muffled by Sasuke's forced kiss.

Her pink laced bra and cleavage were revealed now as the man moved to suck on her collarbone, his palm moving to cover her mouth and subsequent yells.

Sakura used that instant to bite his hand as hard as she could, causing the man to fall off her.

She grasped the sides of her torn undershirt tightly together, sending her most hateful glare towards Sasuke.

"Wh-what is wrong with you?" she threw at him furiously as he stayed on the ground, his gaze shooting upwards to meet hers.

"Isn't this what you always wanted?" he asked mockingly. "You were so eager when we were younger."

Sakura huffed indignantly. "I-I-I was…I was stupid!"

She knew that excuse was terrible but it was the best she had. And besides, it was the truth. "I had a schoolgirl crush on you but that's way over now. And even if some godforsaken reason I still loved a psycho murderer like you, that still doesn't give you the right to _rape_ me!"

Sasuke's gaze was unreadable then. His eyebrows were furrowed together but he didn't look angry and he didn't say anything.

Sakura met his gaze for a long time, neither of them moving or saying anything; her feet told her to run but she just…didn't. Her breaths were shallow and fast inside her chest as she tried to calm her raging heart.

Finally, Sasuke started to get up and as if that was the alarm she needed, Sakura started bolting for the door. It wasn't locked but rather jammed and in her harried state of mind, Sakura couldn't seem to get the damn thing open.

Sasuke didn't come after her. Rather, he stayed where he was, some three feet behind her, dressed in all black as he eyed her trembling form.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Sakura," he stated simply. "I was just testing your reaction…testing to see if my theory was right."

Sakura turned around here, glaring at him. "What theory?"

"That you have moved on from me."

Her lips parted in slight shock. Wh-why did he care?

"Well, I have. I already told you that!" Sakura intoned awkwardly without meeting his eyes. She bit her lip. "…I…I just came here to get you to save Naruto. Will you?"

Sasuke met her eyes again. "That depends, are you willing to pay my price?"

Sakura's jaw dropped again. "You-you said I have nothing to fear from you!"

"That's right," Sasuke stated simply, "Because I won't force you. You're going to give yourself to me willingly, if you want Naruto back."

Now Sakura felt like crying. Her tears pricked at her eyes and threatened to burst forth but her pride held them back. No, she couldn't give in. She couldn't let him win. Her mind raced for a solution. Any solution...

"What if we made a bet Sasuke?" her tone was playful when she finally addressed him again, but in reality it was hiding fear and dread. "We'll fight, and if I win, then you'll revive Naruto without any demands."

"But if **_I_** win," Sasuke interjected with a menacing grin. "You'll-"

"YOU will **_still_** revive Naruto, alright? That's not changing in either options," Sakura interrupted just the same, her tone gaining courage the longer she spoke to him.

Sasuke tsked. "Then what's my incentive? What do I get if I win?"

"What, don't tell me your afraid of losing to little old me?" Sakura asked, trying to trick him into never really defining the terms of their battle by going for his world famous ego.

But Sasuke wasn't one to be fooled.

" **What do I get if I win?"** He asked the question again, this time irritatingly and not falling for her trap.

Both Sakura and he knew what was at stake here. Sasuke just wanted to hear Sakura say it herself.

"I'll do whatever you want."

Sasuke inclined his head, smirking. _"Forever."_

Sakura's eyes widened, biting her lip again but nodding after a few moments of thought. Who's to say she was going to lose? She'd learned a lot of new tricks since Sasuke abandoned them and she might be able to wipe the smirk off that bastard's face.

"Forever."

* * *

The duel took place that same night, because Sakura didn't want to waste any more time that could potentially be used to save Naruto.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked her but the way he said it was mocking and derisive, like he thought she was going to lose immediately if she started on the wrong foot.

"FUCK YOU!" Sakura shouted while suddenly lunging towards him, taking him by surprise to draw a deep cut against his upper arm. The Uchiha swore under his breath before suddenly vanishing.

In an instant, a hard elbow came crashing straight towards the back of Sakura's neck, sending her sprawling.

The pain was excruciating and made her gasp but Sakura made herself stay upright. In a second, while they both stayed in midair, Sakura sent her foot upwards, kicking the man straight in the face.

Or what she thought was him. Instead, upon impact, Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke and in his place was a long wooden log. Sakura didn't have time to react because in a second, Sasuke's Kusunagi came raining down towards her throat. Only it was the back of the blade that wasn't sharp as it pressed against her skin while Sasuke forced her to the dirt training ground outside of Team Hebe's hideout.

Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo all stood in the sidelines, watching, per Sasuke's instruction to not interfere until the battle was over.

Which seemed imminent now as Sakura found it hard to breath

"So, you haven't changed that much after all. I can still beat you without breaking a sweat," the Uchiha intoned up close with a smirk.

"You wish," Sakura stated before vanishing before his very eyes.

The Uchiha blinked, right before two life sized Earth fists rose and took shape from the loose dirt around him. They smashed into him.

Sakura stood high up in the air, her hands weaved in front of her as she did the Earth release. She kept herself afloat with her chakra while she gazed down at the dirt cloud that had risen around Sasuke after her attack.

She dived straight down towards the Earth, her kunai charged and poised ready.

She used her sensory ninja skills to locate Sasuke through the cloud of dirt so that she wouldn't miss-

-in a second, Sasuke's kusunagi came rushing straight out of the cloud. Sakura gasped and managed to react at the last second by raising out her steel gloved hand to cradle the tip of the sword as she stopped straight in midair.

The cloud had almost completely dissipated by now and Sakura could stare straight into Sasuke's face. He was still smirking!

Her Earth infused attack had managed to catch him off guard but did no serious damage. Dammit!

Refusing to be looked down by him anymore, Sakura sent her body crashing straight down, letting his Kusunagi pierce straight into her abdomen (much to the Uchiha's horror) while she used that instant to stab her chakra infused kunai straight into his stomach as well.

Pain. Blinding. Searing. Hot pain surged through her senses but her only console came from the fact that Sasuke didn't seem to be any better off.

In fact, the man was huddled on the ground now, cradling his abdomen as he gasped for breath. The rest of his team had stood up from their vantage point now but didn't do anything yet, remembering Sasuke's words.

Sakura's vision spun before her until she could no longer stay upright. She collapsed onto all fours, only managing to catch herself at the last second with her hands. Sakura summoned one palm filled with green healing chakra over her abdomen, but the wound stayed motionless and would not stitch together as she bid it to do. She tried again and again but still it would not heal itself. Did this have something to do with Sasuke's katana?

She craned her head upwards, using almost all her strength to gauge how Sasuke was doing. The man was knelt down on one leg while he cradled his weeping wound, his face now a pale ghost of its former beautiful image.

Finally, his smirk was gone.

That was the last of Sakura's coherent thoughts as she felt the world around her start to melt; she recognized the workings of a genjutsu cloud her weakened mind but she was far too weak to fend it off.

She suddenly saw her mother.

And herself.

Or rather, her toddler self: a crying pink haired little girl that had a nasty scrape on her knee from her first time playing outside.

 _"Wah! Waahh waahhhhh…." Sakura cried while grasping her painful knee next to a square sandbox. Sakura's mother, Mebuki, cradled her crying form and hushed her._

 _"Shh, shh, it's alright," the adult blond woman stated. "It's okay…just let mommy take care of it, Sakura…"_

 _She hushed and cooed her but the image of Mebuki was not nearly as strong her words:_

 _"It's alright Sakura…it's okay...just give in."_

 _Sakura felt her mind cloud in darkness, drawing her into unconsciousness...what was she even doing here? Was she trying to save someone?_

 _Na..Naruto?_

 _That's right...he was...trapped._

 _But she suddenly saw him waking up and all his friends and family hugging him._

 _He was better._

 _Relief flooded into her heart but something felt...off._

 _Once more Mebuki's voice rose up around her, urging her, coaxing: "Just give in...Sakura. Sasuke will take care of you."_

 _"I'll take care of you."_ That last voice did not belong to Mebuki. She couldn't see him but Sakura knew it was Sasuke's voice. An image of his pretty face rose up into her mind.

 _I can take care of you._

"NO!" In real life, Sakura punched the ground, huddled though she was with the morbid stomach wound. Her head lifted to face Sasuke's wide eyed form, clearly astonished that she'd managed to break out of his genjutsu as weak as she was.

In a second, Sakura lunged at him.

Sasuke was forced to the ground as Sakura's pale weak form came to line over his equally weak body, straddling on both sides of his waist while she held a kunai pressed straight against his throat.

"Say you give up!" she screamed, but her weakness seeped through her words. Sweat beaded across her forehead and landed on the man's chin but Sasuke remained silent. "Say it!"

The Uchiha met her furious green eyes in challenge. His lips barely moved as he seethed: "NO."

Her kunai dug in deeper, drawing blood. Her face fell lower so that it lined right up against his face, their noses touching. "Say it! Or I swear I'll kill you!"

Sakura's short hair fell in a curtain around the man's pale chiseled face. "SAY IT SASUKE!"

Before she knew what had happened, Sakura felt the strong force of Sasuke's palm locked strongly against the back of her neck and his lips pressed painfully into hers.

She gasped into the lip lock, completely taken aback. The instant her focus got diverted, Sasuke's genjutsu power rushed back into her mind and used her lapse in defense to completely overwhelm her mind, drawing her into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was probably some residual leftover from Sasuke's genjutsu but Sakura dreamed the rest of that bike incident, the way it incorrectly happened.

 _"Shh, shh, it's alright, its okay, Sakura," her mother whispered while hugging her tiny form, soothingly rubbing her back as the girl cried._

 _The back of a small boy stepped in front of them and Mebuki looked up, before smiling. "There you are. Sakura hurt herself, can you look after her while I get bandages?"_

 _The boy nodded and came to cradle Sakura's form, the best he could, with his short toddler arms._

 _The boy had dark hair and wore a blue high collared t-shirt as he held onto Sakura, shushing her like the way Mebuki had done._

 _"It's okay, Sakura," he whispered with an innocent smile, as the girl had finally stopped crying due to being held by her best friend, "I'll take care of you."_

 _"Thank you Sasuke-kun."_

Sakura burst awake. Immediately a surge of pain erupted from her stomach and caused her to fall back down. Looking at her stomach, Sakura found a long series of white bandages with a bit of crimson staining, wrapped tightly around her.

 _Oww._ Was all she could think of as she recalled the way the injury had occurred; damn, Sasuke sure knew how to fight.

Not that she would be intimidated.

It was only then that she heard the light snoring coming from a few feet to her right. Without sitting up, Sakura craned her neck to look and found Sasuke's sleeping form, with his head leaning on one arm as it was propped against the nightstand.

Every now and again, his sleeping would cause his head to fall off his arm and cause him to fall slightly before he caught himself and replaced his head against his hand, continuing to rest. The way he was sleeping right now…was pretty cute. Sakura had to admit to herself.

In a second, she slapped herself. Stop that. She couldn't have those thoughts in her head again.

The sound of the slap had woken the Uchiha from his slumber, who quickly recomposed himself into his cool exterior before stepping up to Sakura.

"You're awake? How are you feeling?" he asked, sounding…almost concerned? Sakura was sure her ears were malfunctioning.

The kunoichi tried sitting up again, so that she could at least look at him eye level (right now he was almost hovering over her) only for the wound in her abdomen to make her gasp in pain once again.

Suddenly an iron hold came pressing down onto her shoulders, keeping her restrained from moving any further.

"STOP. You're going to reopen your wound," Sasuke's simple order came with a silent threat in his eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes and resigned herself to her fate of lying down, _for now anyway._

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" she asked exasperatedly, turning her head to look at him straight.

The man tsked. "As long as I want. Did you forget our deal already?"

Sakura pursed her lips. No…

"You mean I lost?"

Sasuke emitted a short chuckle. "The fact that I'm standing while you're recovering wasn't enough of a hint?"

The kunoichi emitted a deep groan while shifting in the bed covers, turning so she didn't have to face Sasuke anymore.

In another few seconds, she suddenly felt Sasuke's mouth pressed against her ear: "Don't you want to ask me about Naruto?"

Sakura gasped not from Sasuke's overtly intimate act, but rather from what he'd said. This time she succeeded in sitting up, ignoring the sharp pain from her stomach because she'd been expecting it this time. Sasuke moved to push back her down again but Sakura had been expecting him to do this as well.

"Get off," she said while slapping his hands away. The man's lips pressed into a thin line but Sakura ignored him while she asked: "Did you keep our deal? Is Naruto better?"

Sasuke didn't answer her, only continuing to meet her probing inquisitive gaze with his own indiscernible, collected one. Sakura swore she was going to strangle this man if he didn't give her a straight response. "What happened, Sasuke?"

In a second, the man had relocated both his hands on either side of her on the bed, his body sitting close to hers. His gaze trapping hers. "I always keep my promises Sakura."

There was something…scary about the way he looked at her now, but the pinkette only registered this in the back of her head, immense relief flooding into her heart. So Naruto was better. That's what Sasuke's words implied. Thank god.

Her expression must have given away her happiness, because Sasuke suddenly came to grip her by the chin. He took care not to apply _too_ much pressure considering her present injured state but he made sure that his nails were digging into her chin.

"Oww! Wh-what are you…" Sakura began but stopped herself as Sasuke's face suddenly came within touching distance to hers. Her eyes widened and trembled in fear as his dark blue irises bore down into hers, threatening ominous danger.

"I kept my end of the deal, Sakura," he stated quietly though it was laced with restrained fury. "When you're better, I expect you to keep yours."

And with that he kissed her.

It was light and quick, just surface deep, before he pulled away. "Karin couldn't heal your wound completely because it was created by my Kusunagi. You'll have to rest for _at least_ a week or more. I'll come in each day to redress it, if I see that it's any bit worse than the day before, I'll _tie_ you to the mattress. Understand?"

Sakura blinked a few times in shock, bewildered that he was treating her like this.

 _"Understand?"_ he asked her again, this time angrier.

Sakura, on any other circumstance would have slapped his hand away, but…the look in his eyes. It warned her not to mess with him.

"I understand."

And with that he left her.

As soon as the door closed and his footsteps dissipated from her ears, Sakura scoffed.

 _What the fuck was his problem?_

* * *

 **VERY IMPORTANT: I need beta readers for my Naruto fanfics badly, so anyone interested in applying please see my profile for the application. The incentive is you'll get to see chapters A LOT earlier than the rest of my readers.** **Also, I will update a lot faster if I have someone I can talk the chapters out with.**

 **Also, please don't push me for updates or pressure me for anything. That really kills my desire to write anything because then I feel like a slave to you guys.**


	3. Deauti Original Chapter 3

**WARNING: Story gets dark from here on out. You have been warned so please be prepared and don't read if you don't like dark stories.**

 **ONCE AGAIN, STORY GETS DARK FROM HERE ON OUT. DON'T READ IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME!**

 **Please note that I changed Karin's powers to be a general healer. I'm also giving Sasuke an extra ability, so please don't butcher me for not staying completely canon. This is fanfiction after all.**

 **Also, story is slightly AU. Though I've tried to keep everyone's personalities canon (except Sakura's).**

 **Please be kind and thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

The next day Sasuke came to her room he carried with him a metallic tray with iodine, a pair of scissors, gauze and medic tape. Sakura hadn't been able to sleep all night and so she had sat attentively in bed all through the night and early morning, waiting for the moment he came back in.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this? What do you get by keeping me here?" she asked him as he sat down on the stool next to the bed and motioned for her to lie flat.

Sakura refused. "Answer me first."

The man pursed his lips, clearly annoyed but biding in his anger, because of her injured state.

He stared at her for a long time before sighing and throwing down the tray onto the nightstand, letting it clatter noisily into the otherwise soundless room.

"Tell me, Sakura," he intoned while crossing his legs and resting his head onto his hand with his elbow on the table, like his position from yesterday while he'd been sleeping. "Why do you think I'm doing this?"

Sakura crossed her eyebrows, impatient at his redirection. She opened her mouth to respond but closed it after just a few seconds. Why? How was she supposed to know? She ruminated on this thought: he wanted her to stay with him…he had kissed her…almost raped her.

There was a very obvious answer rising in her mind but her rational mind told her to forget about it. Yeah right, like Sasuke would ever have interest in her.

Maybe he was just sexually repressed or something.

This thought was funny to Sakura for some reason and she had to stifle a chuckle. Afraid to meet his eyes, and reveal her amusement, she sat back and threw her arms up in mock exasperation. "I don't know, Sasuke. I'm not a psychopath like you so I doubt I could fathom what goes on in that mind of yours."

Dammit. She'd been trying not to insult him.

A heavy silence filled the room then, making Sakura uneasy. After a while she tentatively sneaked a sideways glance towards Sasuke…who to her surprise had his eyebrow quirked upwards in one direction while he stared at her. Sakura tried to read his expression: there seemed to be a mix of emotions flashing through his countenance right then: disbelief, partial amusement and...irritation.

Before she finished blinking, he had her jaw clenched tightly in his palm, squeezing it painfully. He stared her down the bridge of his nose. "You're really lucky you're injured right now, Sakura."

His strong hands moved to either side of her shoulders and in a second had forced her flat onto her back.

His eyes turned into the Mangekyo Sharingan as he whispered: "Don't fucking move."

And she didn't. _She couldn't._

She wanted to but her entire body seized up in protest against her mind. She could only watch in horror as Sasuke not so gently forced the hem of her shirt up over her bra, revealing her tummy and a large portion of her minute cleavage. The man's hand had inevitably grazed against her breasts during the action and caused her ears to plume an outraged red.

She thrashed in her mind with all her strength, willing her hands to form fists and pummel the living daylights out of this bastard the entire time he cut away her bandages, changing them.

Even this added fuel to her mental rage: she didn't need him to take care of her! She was a freaking medical-nin for crying out loud!

But no matter how much she screamed, punched, and cursed in her head, nothing she did could break the power his sharingan had placed over her.

She could only watch as Sasuke disinfected, cleansed and then finally re-bandaged the large gash in her stomach that had been expertly sutured together. She guessed that that Karin girl had probably done it, considering she was the healer in Sasuke's group, or so the ANBU reports had stated when they came back from a battle with Team Hebe.

At the mention of ANBU, Sakura wondered how long it would take before anyone noticed that she was missing. If Naruto really was better, then, probably not that long…

But then again, the blond would probably have no idea where to start looking. No one had known that she was going to seek out Sasuke Uchiha's help, the internationally wanted criminal. She had said that she was going out to look for Kakashi.

Which she really would've done if she had had any clue as to where to start. Her old mentor had vanished four months ago without giving anyone a hint of where he was heading.

When news of Naruto's defeat first came to her ears, and she was sent to examine him in Konoha's hospital, she had immediately recognized his comatose symptoms, and the remedy he needed.

And then she had set off, on the journey to find Sasuke at his last known location.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sakura suddenly saw Sasuke lowering his face down again to hover right above her's.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

His eyes turned into the sharingan again; Sakura wanted to look away but just couldn't. Her mind started growing cloudy.

"Sleep," he commanded simply, and that was that last Sakura heard before her head rolled to the side.

* * *

Sakura honestly didn't know why he could so easily irritate her. She was never this disagreeable with even the most obscene patients she'd had to take care of back in Konoha. Usually, she could hold in her patience really well.

But with Sasuke….

She didn't know.

Or maybe she did, and just didn't want to admit it.

Truth be told, Sakura felt a deep _need_ to prove **to herself,** whenever she saw Sasuke, that she wasn't that same stupid love-obsessed girl anymore. That he couldn't get her on tenterhooks by just a swish of his pretty eyes or some fake endearing words. Or a lame kiss.

Because she knew he was playing her.

How stupid did he think she was? He'd never shown a shred of concern for her in the past, let alone any feelings of affection. He probably had some plan to seduce her and use her as a spy for Konoha. Or trying to get her to lure out ANBU. Or maybe he just wanted to fuck with her.

Sadistic, psychotic, unstable bastard.

Whatever, she wasn't going to fall for his trap.

As soon as she felt better, Sakura was going to confirm that he had in fact healed Naruto and then leave, and if he dared tried to stop her, she would pummel him within an inch of his life.

Bet be damned.

She didn't have to keep her word to a bastard like him.

* * *

Time passed quickly after that.

Every day she was confined to Sasuke's room and every day the man came in to dress her wound as much as she told him not to, that she could do it herself.

"You know, since I do this for a living?" she had argued on the very third day only to receive a brusque 'hn' in response, which had confused her until she realized he was gesticulating her for to lift up her shirt so he could have access to the wound once more.

"Sasuke, come on! You're being ridiculous," she had argued, not obliging him.

The Uchiha had merely rolled his eyes and used his sharingan on her to keep her still, before redressing the laceration.

And without another word, he had left her, locking the room in his exit. Sakura knew this because every time he left she had burst out of bed trying for the knob, hoping that he would have at least once, forgotten to lock it.

She didn't so much have a plan to escape right now, in her current state, but rather she wanted to gain intel. She wanted to sneak around the place so that she might be able to find some kind of battle plan or maybe a map of the other bases Sasuke used with Orochimaru, so that when she escaped she could send ANBU out to arrest the criminals.

Alas, Sasuke was really too careful to give her this opportunity.

On the eighth day, Sasuke came in carrying a familiar steel tray.

Sakura just sighed as she automatically lied on her back and lifted her shirt to just above her ribcage, being careful to keep the rest of herself covered.

She had stopped trying to convince him to let her treat herself by now because she knew it was pointless. She'd even stopped speaking to him, since he never answered her questions anyway.

It seemed he was waiting for the time she completely recovered, which Sakura knew was any day now, being the medical-nin that she was. She had tried healing herself on multiple occasions from Sasuke's Kusunagi inflicted wound but her chakra had never been able to make a dent in it.

So she had just resigned herself to recovering slowly here.

As much as it annoyed her to have Sasuke's hands touching her, and she could have sworn that whenever she lifted her shirt for him, even just to reveal the stomach, his eyes lingered just a little bit longer than they needed to.

He really was taking this whole fake seduction thing too seriously.

But to her relief, he never touched her more than what he had to after cleansing and rewrapping the wound in new gauze. Then he would check her vitals through the irises and pulse line, nodding silently each time it tested regular.

He even knew how to perform the prick test (to test her reflexes): taking a sterilized needle and pricking each one of the pressure points in her feet and hands.

Sakura had watched with amazement at his precise and flawless movements.

"Where did you learn to do this?" she finally asked him on the eighth day, getting bored of the silence.

But Sasuke seemed to be in a good mood today, because he answered her easily: "Karin taught me."

Which made Sakura remember that Sasuke had a perfectly capable female medic at his disposal. Why did she have to suffer all these days from the man's foreign touches?

Ugh. Again with the fake seduction shit. Sakura didn't even bother asking Sasuke about why Karin hadn't been the one treating her because she knew that he was just going to use this as segue for some kind of bullshit that he cared about her.

When he was done with all the reflex tests, Sasuke did something that unsettled Sakura because she was so unused to seeing it: he smiled.

Sakura emitted a nervous laugh. "What?"

"You're all better," he replied while stepping to the side of the mattress.

Sakura blinked. No…she didn't _feel_ any better than the previous day. Sure the wound in her stomach had closed -leaving nothing except a dry ugly scar- Sakura still couldn't feel the strong invigorating feeling her chakra gave her when summoned it in a fist.

She knew because just the other day she'd tried to punch a hole in the wall next to the bed; her attempt at an escape.

Sasuke smirked above her, reading her confusion. "I sealed away your offensive chakra."

Excuse me?!

Her jaw dropped expression was enough to bring Sasuke's grin into a full blown chuckle, low and derisive. "I know you're going to try and back out of our deal unless I _make_ you keep it."

Sakura's eyes widened as he leaned in, uncomfortably close now.

"W-wait, Sasuke, I-" Sakura stammered.

"I'm done waiting," he said before sealing his mouth over hers.

The kunoichi back away from the kiss but Sasuke only advanced and forced her body shrinking deep into the mattress. She squinted her eyes shut and turned her head away, breaking their lip lock only to have him force her back facing him by a tense hold around her chin. The surprise action caused her eyes to flutter open right before he started kissing her again.

All the while his hand started travelling downwards, grasping the belt she used to keep her pink skirt up-

"Let me see Naruto!" Sakura suddenly blurted, breaking away from the kiss

Sasuke stopped moving but his hands stayed where they were.

"Let me see him, so that I know you kept our deal, and then, if he is better, I'll-" Her extemporized excuse got interrupted by Sasuke.

"You and I both know you won't keep your word either way."

Sakura bit her lip. Why did he have to be so intelligent?

"So that's it then? You're just going to force yourself on me?" Sakura threw caustically at him.

Sasuke stared at her hard now, his movements staying still. "You gave yourself to me. You promised-"

"I was trying to save Naruto!" Sakura howled indignantly.

"No, not the bet we made, even though you still lost that one. I'm talking about that night," Sasuke's description was general and ambiguous to anyone that overheard him but Sakura was already reminiscing. Her pride and dignity igniting at the memory of the most demeaning night of her entire life.

 _"I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it!"_

 _"I'll do anything for you Sasuke!"_

 _"If you can't stay…take me with you!"_

 ** _"You're still annoying."_**

In a second, Sakura had punched Sasuke upside the head. The force alone threw him off the bed, even without her chakra.

How dare he?

HOW DARE HE?

Sakura stood up from the bed now. She could be using this moment to run but Sakura wanted to hit Sasuke more. Wanted to tear him limb from limb.

The dark haired man recovered, wiping away the blood from the corner of his mouth with his hand. He turned to look at Sakura again.

"You are completely deluded if you think anything I said, anything I did, back then, is still valid," she raved indignantly. "I hate you beyond words can describe, Sasuke Uchiha."

In an instant, he had her pinned to the wall. Sakura thrashed within his cages limbs. Arms, legs, fists and kicks, everything she had, Sakura threw at him in a desperate attempt to get free.

"You're disgusting! GET OFF ME!" Sakura screamed right before his mouth came to cover hers again.

The kiss shook through her being and nipped at her lips, his teeth unintentionally scraping over her gums. Blood pooled in between their mouth as Sakura accidentally bit her own tongue in a bid to bite _his._

While all this occurred, Sasuke's hands had roamed unabashedly down her sides, groping her skinny waist and hips before rising back up to grasp at the collar of her shirt. The sound of ripping cloth occurred in the air as he split it completely down the middle.

Those hands were back roaming up over her small breasts, covered by a simple bra. Sasuke ripped that away too, leaving only the elastic bands (that were now buried deep and painfully into Sakura's shoulder from the force he had used) to hang loosely inside her torn shirt.

Sakura shivered from her newly revealed flesh, right before Sasuke stuck his hand into her leggings, immediately penetrating her with his fingers. The pinkette gasped at the intrusion, her face pluming in red and slight excitement, despite herself.

Sasuke left her mouth in favor of kissing her neckline, but just as Sakura was about to scream out more profanities, the man's remaining free hand came covering over her lips in a painfully tight grip.

 _Fuck you. Fuck you. FUCK YOU!_

She screamed again and again inside her head even as her vision clouded over from the blood rush of her growing arousal as he continued to play with her down there. Sakura could feel herself weeping liquid heat because of his ministrations and she had to bite her lip to suppress the moans from escaping her.

When Sasuke was satisfied with how slick she was, the man forced her leggings, along with her underwear down. He couldn't get it too low since Sakura was still using everything in her to push him off her. Moving back to kissing her, Sasuke used his freed hands to undo his own clothes, or at least the top half, before rolling his hips into her, through his clothes. Sakura gasped into the kiss, having never felt this sensation before from any man, ever.

Sasuke used his feet to push down onto her partially pulled down pants and undies, making them pool around her ankles. With his feet still stepping on the clothes, Sasuke came grip her thighs with both of his hands, forcing her body upwards and her feet out of the leg holes. Sakura fought hard and strong inside the kiss. Punched and pushed and punched against his chest but he literally was like a brick wall before her, indomitable.

The sound of clothes being adjusted hit her ears and soon Sakura felt _him_ completely and carnally against her core. He pushed himself into her.

Sakura cried out in the kiss, biting the corner of Sasuke's mouth and her nails scratching angrily at his back as he stole her first time. It hurt just like she'd read it would. The small membrane inside her getting shattered by him cruelly.

Sasuke's breathing had become shallow now, deep and fast as his body perspired. Sakura's hands slid from his shoulders for a second but came back just the same, clawing with her nails as hard as she could against his ivory skin.

Sasuke felt the pain and groaned into the kiss, but he endured it. He needed this right now. He'd gone too far. _She'd incited him too far._

And there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Deciding he needed more space to control her, Sasuke carried her back to the bed, all the while staying inside her. The movement and his own sweat caused his bleeding back to sting miserably but Sasuke still didn't stop.

Keeping her arms pinned by the wrists so she couldn't scratch him anymore, Sasuke hurried towards his own release.

The pinkette felt his thrusts growing short and fast now, frantic even. _Inexperienced._ His movements were crude and unrefined. This couldn't…be his first time too?

Sakura felt him shuddering inside her soon, interrupting her thoughts as his warmth filled her.

* * *

All the myths she'd heard of sex were completely different from what she'd just experienced. Correct that. _Rape._

Neither of them had fallen asleep afterwards and Sasuke had just adjusted his clothes and gotten up after he regained his breath, stepping out of the room before slamming the door shut.

The only consolation Sakura had was that she could see the damage she'd done to his back while he'd left: blood completely seeped down his lean and ivory torso, dripping onto pants and even onto the carpet while he'd walked.

Tch. Bastard. Served him right.

As much as Sakura prided herself on being strong and independent, she still couldn't stop her tears. Dammit. She hated crying. She hated being weak, wallowing like she was right now.

Shucking off what was left of her upper clothes, Sakura huddled herself into a fetal position, hiding underneath the covers.

Her eyes were swollen and hard to open the next time she woke up. Sunlight streamed in through the window to her right, causing her eyes to flutter open weakly.

Her body protested against her when she tried to move it. Sakura eventually gave up and turned back inside the covers, intending to go back to sleep so she could delay facing the problems in her life right now.

But as she turned, her head turned to face splotches of dried blood across the white bedsheets.

The sight of it filled her with rage all over again. Immediately, Sakura tore out of the bed, but fell over as soon as her feet touched the ground, the movement too fast and abrupt for her weak body. Blood pooled to her head before it slammed straight into the hard carpeted floor.

 _Oww._

Sakura's vision spun as she tried to regain herself, but each time she moved, her head felt even dizzier.

The door opened soon and in stepped the man that had caused all this pain. Sasuke was shirtless with just a pair of drawstring pants on, but his back was bandaged with white gauze as he took in her fallen sight.

Sakura refused to meet his eyes. She tried once again to get up, this time with all her strength and pride –she managed to pull herself onto her knees, only to fall again.

Sasuke came striding up to her now, bending down to pick her up only to have the girl slap his hands away. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Sakura wanted her voice to sound strong and unwavering but it ended up coming out strangled and desperate. Like a high pitched cry from a girl hiding her depression. Her tears welled in her eyes but Sakura would be damned if she let them fall.

Sasuke's mouth formed into a thin line, biding in his anger as he stood back up, letting her try and pick herself back up again.

Sakura turned away from him and reached up to grip the bedsheets trying to use them as leverage to help her stand, but halfway up the sheets slid off the bed and Sakura once again fell onto her back.

Dammit!

Sasuke bent down to meet her eyes, looking into them sternly: "Which is more important? Your health or your pride?"

Sakura didn't respond but when he moved to sweep her into his arms, she still fought him, shoving his hands away again and again until he screamed in rage: "SAKURA!"

His shout shocked Sakura into temporarily stopping and he used that second to lift her bridal style. Sasuke threw her onto the bed before forcibly grabbing her by the back of her head, and forcing her to stare right into his now red eyes.

"You will stop fighting me," he said the words simply and Sakura was about to scoff when…she suddenly felt the ferociousness inside her limbs drain away. She could still move them but whenever she willed herself to form a fist…it didn't happen. She still had _violent thoughts,_ like the one in her head right now about sticking Sasuke's decapitated head on a pike, but when it came to enacting it out -even with just lifting her two hands, Sakura found she couldn't.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked, unable even to yell at him now. Since when had he gotten this power?

Sasuke didn't answer her, only moving to trace his hand over her forehead, brushing against the dark bruise that had formed on her right temple from her earlier fall.

What the fuck was he doing?

"Answer me," Sakura said, a second before Sasuke's head lowered to meet her face head on, just millimeters away from kissing her. Sakura's eyes widened at the act, which is what he'd predicted would happen because his eyes were once again red and he said simply: "Go back to sleep."

And Sakura felt the world around her blacken once again.

* * *

Karin hated this. Treating this bitch once more with Sasuke's dominating presence overlooking. Maybe he suspected that she would try something in jealousy to hurt Sakura if he was away.

Well, he wasn't wrong.

The thought had more than once occurred to Karin now as she sent her chakra into Sakura's body, knitting back cracked and split skin across her lips, and fixing bruises on her forehead and…thighs.

And that was when Karin realized what had caused those bruises.

She had sex with HER Sasuke? Karin was going to-

Her furious gaze seemed to have caught Sasuke's attention because she suddenly felt a strong, almost painful grip pressing down onto her shoulder, squeezing it hard. "If you hurt her, I'll gouge your eyes out, Karin."

The medical-nin hissed in apprehension at the threat, quivering in fear at his cruel menacing grip on her shoulder. She screamed when he suddenly tightened it infinitely.

"Are you done? If you are, leave," Sasuke stated simply with an incline of his head towards the door.

Karin nodded, trying to look brave but quivering hands revealed her fear as she picked up her medical supplies and before stepping out of the room.

When she was gone, Sasuke went back to the bed, staring at Sakura's sleeping image. She looked really peaceful, _and she was smiling._


	4. Deauti Original Chapter 4

When Sakura woke up next she felt an urgent need to use the restroom. She bolted upwards from the bed and ran into the door on the wall adjacent to the bed. While relieving herself, Sakura found the usual set of clean clothes Sasuke left for her on the rim of the bathtub.

While she'd been recovering, Sakura had had to make do with taking the clothes the man gave her, alternating between about three sets of clothes he gave and the pink battle wear she'd come here in. Yesterday morning, the pink ware had only just come back washed to her.

And now it was torn to shreds, irreparable.

Sakura considered chucking the clothes back into Sasuke's face when he came to visit her again but…she realized she was still naked.

And there were disgusting dried blood streaks between her legs.

Sakura scrubbed and scrubbed herself until her skin was blotched red. The hot water scolded her skin but she didn't mind. She just wanted to get clean, wash away _him._

After towel drying herself, Sakura got dressed in the clothes he'd given her. He'd never given her underwear and so they were slightly uncomfortable but Sakura didn't complain. As long as she wasn't naked anymore around him.

When she stepped back into the bedroom, Sasuke was already there waiting for her. He was sitting cross legged in the chair next to the bed with his head leaning on his hand as it rested on the nightstand; his onyx eyes became alight when they saw her.

Sakura tsked. Looking away and plopping down on the mattress, with her back facing him.

In a few seconds, Sakura heard footsteps behind her, on the other side of the bed and then finally around the side, encroaching on her. She turned her head to face the wall opposite of Sasuke right when she knew the man would stand over her shoulder.

There was a moment of reprieve between them, just the sound of their breathing occurring into the room.

Then Sasuke swept the hair off of her shoulder so her neckline could be revealed inside the large collar of the over-sized t-shirt he'd given her. Sakura had no idea what he was doing when she suddenly felt him place an open mouth kiss across her skin.

The sensation swept through her and made her gasp in shock.

When Sasuke moved to deepen the kiss, Sakura backed away, while still sitting, before looking into his eyes. She asked: "Why are you doing this?"

The Uchiha met her gaze. "Because I want you."

One moment of silence.

Then Sakura broke away, standing up to glare at him. Her hands wanted to slap, punch and bruise him -anything to draw blood but they stayed motionless at her sides because of her wretched mental blockade.

It took all her strength just to make her voice seethe in rancor: "Fuck you Uchiha. Fuck you and your entire condescending bloodline."

The man looked at her with confused eyes.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "You think I'm going to fall for this? For any of this? How stupid do you take me for?"

The man stared at her for a very long time. His expression hard and unreadable. After a long moment of silence, he asked quite plainly: "Why are you so sure I'm lying, Sakura?"

The kunoichi bared her teeth in anger at his continued facade. "Because I know you! Because I know there's nothing-"

A lump had formed in her throat –forcing her to have to swallow a mouthful of saliva before continuing: "- _nothing_ short of a black hole where your heart should be."

The man's eyes narrowed ever so slightly in the next few seconds; Sakura first thought they were hardening in anger but after a second, she realized it was-

Before Sakura knew what was going on she felt herself being pushed once more against the wall, his right hand wrapped tightly around her windpipe, forcing her to face only straight as his eyes turned into the Mangekyo.

"Wh-what-" were all the words Sakura could push out of her lips before the world surged and _shrank_ around her, becoming infinitesimally miniscule before diving straight into her mind.

Pain. Intense. Agonizing. Burning. Probing. _Seeking_ pain that travelled across her subconscious as Sasuke's power surged through the many electric synapses of her brain.

She saw quick flashes of different memories appearing in her mind: _Her first time riding a bike. Her graduating from the ninja academy. Her visiting Sasuke in the hospital after injuries sustained in battling with Gaara. Her begging, pleading with the Uchiha that fateful night he chose to leave Konoha…_

 _"Please! If you have to go…take me with you!"_

In real life, a single tear leaked out from Sakura's right eye, leaving a wet trail straight down her face, but still the adamant Uchiha continued exerting his chakra into her mind. That scene in Konoha vanished and more moments of her life passed through her mental eye in the span of milliseconds, like a spinning turnstile.

And then it stopped.

And Sasuke finally found what he was looking for: a scene that had occurred not more than a month after her sixteenth birthday, almost exactly two years ago from this very day.

 _Tall arched glass panes of mullioned windows against one wall, running from ceiling to floor, through their clear transparent surface, the tops of Konoha's buildings and residential homes could be seen. Expanded polystyrene ceiling tiles that spread in squares across a rectangular gray room-_

In that moment, the pain in her mind surged to one thousand fold; a second later, Sakura realized she had collapsed to the ground, her palms out in front of her and her knees painfully sore from collision. Someone was screaming, at first she thought it was herself, but after a couple seconds, she realized it was Sasuke.

He was hunched over, on his knees a few feet in front of her, cradling his head with both of his palms while howling in absolute agony. After a few more moments, his members from Team Hebe came rushing forth into the room, trying to ascertain the cause of Sasuke's pain.

Karin knelt before the man first, her palms alight in magenta chakra but as soon as they touched the Uchiha, the man's pain seemed to increase even more and he angrily shoved the girl away from him. Karin wasn't even remotely agitated at the man for this action, instead her anger turned towards Sakura: "What did you do to Sasuke?!"

Suigetsu was staring at her with angry accusatory eyes too; Jugo was presumably looking at her too but Sakura couldn't see the man's expression from where she currently stood. She fearfully shook her head, trying to indicate that she hadn't done anything.

Karin advanced on her but before she could get within three feet of her, either from Sasuke's invasive probing, or from whatever was currently causing the aforementioned Uchiha unparalleled pain right now, Sakura felt her mind succumb to exhaustion.

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure how long she was unconscious but the next time she opened her eyes it was nighttime and Sasuke was once again on top and moving inside of her.

Her lips parted in her horror and the Uchiha who realized she had woken up, used that moment to devour her vulnerable mouth with his. The kiss was ravenous, like a half starved man, eager for her taste. His tongue traced the back of her upper and lower teeth as he increased his pace where they were joined. Sakura realized she was fairly lubricated and so Sasuke had an easy time going in and out of her, but it didn't help the intrusive discomfort she felt from being raped again.

"G…get…off," her voice was dry and croaked, from not having been used for too long. Just how long had she been sleeping?

Sasuke ignored her as he continued plowing into her, near his peak and pretty much slamming into her right now. He was hitting her cervix with each thrust from how deep he was going and every movement caused deep pain to her pelvic bone.

As he reached his orgasm, Sasuke leaned his forehead against Sakura's so that his face was directly parallel with hers; his black eyes staring straight into her green ones as he spoke: "You…were right, Sakura."

The kunoichi's eyes widened, her shock getting almost immediately displaced as he spilled into her, shuddering in short quick breaths and staying stock still inside her while he sent his essence into her body. Sakura choked back a cry of despair as her subconscious registered the possibility of carrying Sasuke's child.

This was already the second time and he had never used anything…

Her despair shown through her face, Sasuke saw it but allocated it to another reason, one that caused him to exude a light short chuckle, before placing a brief kiss over Sakura's lips.

"Surprised?" he asked her with the beginnings of a mocking smile.

Sakura had no chance to ask him what he was talking about because the man continued speaking: _"It was all just a game."_

Sakura gasped, her mind finally sowing recognition at what he was talking about.

"Disappointed, Sakura?" he asked with a derisive inclination of his head, once more leaning his forehead against her scalp. Sakura wanted and tried head butting him but his restrictive jutsu was still in effect and she found herself unable to enact anything that physically harmed him.

An idea occurred to her and Sakura was more than happy when she successfully spat at the man. "Get over yourself, Uchiha."

The slap occurred before she'd registered it and Sakura found her breath stolen from her in its aftermath. The man wiped the spittle from his lips and grudgingly wiped it on her bare stomach, a second before coming up to grip her jaw painfully with his hand. His eyes were once again red as he intoned: "You will show me respect."

 _Fuck you._

Sakura had wanted to vocally say that but found in her horror, it could only be spoken mentally.

An exasperated half-shriek-of-anger-half-wail-of-despair tore from her lips then as Sakura turned her head away from him on the pillow, at least refusing to acknowledge him.

* * *

 **Okay, before anyone yells at me for changing this story, let me just say THAT I HATED THE ORIGINAL VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER. It's my story okay? I can change edit things to the way I want them to be, and please please if you are unhappy with something just stop reading. No need to yell or insult or request that I change anything.**

 **I REPEAT, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T REQUEST THAT I CHANGE ANYTHING IN MY PLOT, DO NOT ASK FOR REVISIONS OR EDITS OUTSIDE OF GRAMMAR/PUNCTUATION ERRORS, PLEASE. PLEASE.**

 **If I choose to write Sasuke stealing candy from babies and playing with Ninja Turtles, if I choose to make Gaara marry Legolas, if I choose to change something from a version I've written earlier, if I choose to kill off your favorite character, if I choose to take your favorite character 180 degrees AU from the canon, please _please_ just stop reading, okay? No insults, no revision requests please. _PLEASE._**

 **I'm not going to post the original version of this chapter back up under any circumstance, and I HOPE no one has it saved against my explicit request not to save my stories, because I just genuinely hated that whole dialogue between Sasuke and Sakura.**

 **Yes, it showed his manipulative nature but it was literally making me cringe whenever I read it. I made Sakura's reaction way too OOC and inconsistent with the next chapter of this story (yes the original version's next chapter), because she's strong and defiant in the next one, so she should realistically be the same here, EVEN IF she had been fooled, EVEN IF she had actually fallen for his trap, EVEN IF she actually felt disappointment -she would at least hide it, not wanting to give him that satisfaction.**

 **I hated the way in the original chapter Sakura just played straight into his palm and so I just had to change it.**

 **Thanks for reading, and as always, I love you guys. I hope you guys liked this fast update!**


End file.
